


An Audio reading of 'Craig Tucker and the Case of the Missing Valentines'

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: An audio reading of ' Craig Tucker and the Case of the Missing Valentines' byMesita"Someone has stolen all the Valentines from Mrs. Nelson's fourth-grade class! It's up to Craig Tucker to solve the case."





	An Audio reading of 'Craig Tucker and the Case of the Missing Valentines'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Craig Tucker and the Case of the Missing Valentines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803004) by [Mesita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesita/pseuds/Mesita). 



> Please remember to go give the original author and story some praise for this lovely work!

**Author's Note:**

> [ the YouTube link with all the credits ](https://youtu.be/dIdk61KN1to)


End file.
